This invention relates generally to fuel filters employed in connection with internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to fuel filters and lubricating oil filters having a replaceable cartridge for removing foreign particles and/or separating water from the fuel supply or oil system of an internal combustion engine.
Commonly, filters employ a disposable filter cartridge which is replaced at pre-established intervals of filter usage. The cartridge is secured to a base assembly that is mounted to the engine header or some other fixed location. Variations between mounting locations and space constraints between different model engines and different manufacturers require a wide variety of filter configurations and orientations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,852, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, one disclosed fuel filter assembly is mounted to the vehicle by means of a bracket having cooperative shoulders which receive a clamp ring. A bolt extends between aligned openings of the clamp ring and an opening in the bracket for securing the clamp ring to the bracket. The clamp ring surrounds and engages a recessed neck of the filter base for securing the base in position. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,829, which is also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, one disclosed fuel filter assembly employs a base that includes an integral mounting bracket. The fuel filter base is mounted directly to the vehicle. Both designs center the filter assembly on the mounting bracket. Additionally, in the integral mounting bracket design the entire filter cartridge is suspended below the mounting bracket. Such designs impose additional design limitations on the filter assembly due to space and mounting constraints.